


Ángel de la guarda

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Childhood, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gossip, Platonic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Su relación no necesita ningún nombre ni definición, ninguna etiqueta o categoría." Claire y Quil Ateara. Drabble. Spoilers de Eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel de la guarda

Es demasiado chica para entenderlo, pero adondequiera que vayan los siguen las miradas curiosas, los codazos mal disimulados, murmuraciones maliciosas a media voz que a veces llegan hasta sus oídos, aunque ella no comprenda su significado.

 _¿No es el hermano, acaso?_ En el parque, mientras él la hamaca y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas. _No, no, ni siquiera son primos ni nada._ A la salida de la escuela, cuando él lleva su mochila y ella le cuenta atropelladamente sobre su día. _¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Ni aunque le pagaran._ En la entrada del cine, donde ella lo ha arrastrado una vez más para ver una película de Disney que él soportará estoicamente. _¿No será... uno de esos, verdad? De los que les gustan las niñas pequeñas..._ Jugando una carrera en la playa que ella ya sabe que él le dejará ganar. _Yo no entiendo cómo sus padres no se preocupan. Es todo tan raro..._

Para Claire, ninguna de estas palabras huecas tiene importancia alguna. Su relación no necesita ningún nombre ni definición, ninguna etiqueta o categoría. Es una tarde de verano construyendo un volcán en la playa, manos fuertes que la ayudan a levantarse cuando cae, una voz grave leyéndole  un cuento antes de ir a dormir. Quil no es su hermano, ni su primo, ni su niñero. Es quien la escucha cuando ha tenido una pelea con su hermana, quien intercede cuando sus padres la retan, quien soporta con valor que ella intente trenzarle el cabello y luce con orgullo las pulseras que ella hace con sus propias manos, tan pequeñas cuando se pierden en las suyas. Él es calor que la envuelve cuando el frío la cala desde adentro, un abrazo fuerte en las noches de tormenta, una sonrisa cuando todo parece oscuro. Es su ángel de la guarda y su mejor amigo, el eterno compañero de juegos y aventuras que nunca se cansará de ella.

Adondequiera que vayan, ceños fruncidos y susurros escandalizados parecen seguirlos. Claire es demasiado chica para entenderlos, pero lo suficientemente mayor para saber una cosa: Quil es la persona más importante en su vida y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca.

 


End file.
